


Release

by laevateinnWillis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 周防尊/十束多多良。一个片段。酒吧楼上的卫生间。





	Release

又来了。

又是这种感觉。尊拿手指划燃香烟，在狭小的卫生间里呼出第一口烟雾。燥热的冲动……血流里无法抑制的那股力量。

他咬着烟，掬了把水泼在脸上。真是讽刺，他看着镜子里的自己，明明获得了至高无上的力量，却更像被关进方寸囚笼。钥匙就在触手可及之地……他闭起眼不去看。

总是压制这股力量不是办法，但却也没有途径发泄。但是人类古老的欲望却有大同小异的出口。那句话怎么说的来着？一切的一切都关乎性，除了性本身。说得好啊，置换理论，杀不掉自己的父亲就去虐待动物，不能爱抚自己的母亲就去找寻相似的恋人，宣泄不了的就换一种方式燃烧。尊放下马桶盖，背靠着墙，盯着斗室之中昏暗的日光灯，拉下了裤链。

原始的方式，不是么？但是它有用。能让你什么都不想。

尊一手拿着烟，另一手上下撸动。说什么都不想是假的，总归还是会想些什么。谁能压制他的力量？其他的王，当然了。那个最近见过的，见鬼的宗像礼司。还有多多良。他不需要有什么惊天动地的力量。他只需要出现就好了。尊深吸一口气，尼古丁的味道深深灌入肺腑。

哒。哒。哒。有人来了。

“尊？”是他，“尊？”多多良敲敲门。“哦，你在这里啊。草薙有事想和你商量……我去叫他等一会儿。”

“……啊。”尊半晌才回应。

“……尊？”多多良立了一会儿，“你不舒服吗？”

烟从他指缝间落下，还未沾地就化为灰烬。“没有。……我好得很。”他说。

多多良没有离开。他背靠着门，用轻快且温柔的语调说：“呐……尊不会是在……那个吧？”

尊从口袋里摸出烟盒。该死，刚刚没收住力压到，烟卷都变成烟草了。

“真过分呐……现在可是工作时间诶。”多多良说，“尊，不会是因为那股力量的缘故吧？”

“没有的事。走开，多多良。” 多多良动也没动。“如果是那样的话，我可以帮你哦。”

没有应答。可怕的、可怕的沉默。“压制它很辛苦吧。我可以帮你，你知道我可以。别一个人担着，尊。”多多良说，他手握着门把，“呐，我进来咯。”

关门，落锁，动作轻如蝴蝶振翅。多多良浅浅地微笑着，“我没给别人做过这个，但是，船到桥头自然直嘛。”他跪下来，凉丝丝的修长手指附上尊的性器。尊攥紧他的肩膀，卡进肌肤的指尖红光闪烁。“安啦，”多多良开始动作，“没事的——”尊用一个吻堵住他剩下的话。

多多良被提着领子拉起来，抱到洗手台上，后脑撞到镜面隐隐作痛。他的十指轻柔但是坚定地圈住尊，带着稳定的、潮汐般地律动。“尊——”他喘不过气来，“尊？”王的眼中闪过危险的红色，又片刻恢复清明。尊松开手，这一次慢慢地亲吻他。

“多多良，”他们的嘴唇分开的时候，尊叹息着吐出他的名字，“多多良。” 多多良用手掌把浊液拢住，没弄脏两人的衣服。楼下传来草薙的声音：“尊？多多良？你怎么去了这么久？”多多良跳下来，把手上的液体洗掉，尊从后面环着他的腰。“不是现在，尊。”他轻轻地说，温柔得不像拒绝。“不是现在。”


End file.
